Fantastic Four
by Barakanaga16
Summary: When a cosmic storm transforms four regular people into Fantastic heroes, their lives are changed forever. However, the same happens to their enemy, who now is named Dr. Doom! Part of my Avengers storyline


The day was bright, the sun was shining, and the headquarters of NASA were as busy as ever. Men in suits were entering and exited the main building carrying important items. Briefcases, boxes, and even the occasional journal were of great importance. In the midst of this madness, two gentlemen were standing outside the building. One was tall, skinny, wore a suit, and his black hair was slicked back. The other was shorter, stronger, and bald.

"Ready for this Reed?" asked the bald man.

"Sure am Ben. Let's hope there aren't any interruptions this time."

"Reed, I've supported you for all these years and trust me, NASA will use your ideas."

"I sure hope so. What if Victor is in there?"

"Want me to clobber him?"

"No," laughed Reed. "Victor has always tried to steal my ideas and he made a fortune off of most of them."

"I still say clobbering him would solve everything."

"For now, I want to do this my way Ben. If he gets on my last nerve, then you have my permission to clobber him."

"Nice," chuckled Ben. He looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go! Debbie is waiting for me. Promised to take her shopping."

"Understandable. Tell her I say hi."

"Sure thing buddy." he patted Reed on his back and left.

Inside the building, he traversed the halls before finding his way to a desk and the secretary that was behind said desk. Long dark hair, glasses, and a face that would make the manliest man kneel. Reed stood there, waiting for the woman to look up. After a few seconds, it never happened. Clearing his throat, she looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Reed Richards here to see-"

"Ah, Mr. Richards! They have been expecting you. Please go ahead in."

"Thank you." he smiled as he turned to the right and headed through the doors.

Inside were three men standing at the end of a table in front of a device used to activate holographic images. The man on the right was black and dressed in a military outfit, filled with medals and badges. He had a grime expression and was certainly someone you didn't want to mess with. The man on his right was tall, dark hair that stood up a bit and his face looked evil, almost like he was born that way. The last man on his right was dressed in a suit and tie, his bald head shining from the light above.

"General Hager, Mr. Cole, and... Victor."

"Hello Reed." said Victor. "Find the place okay?"

"Kinda hard to miss."

"Well, since you made ideas after they were invented, I thought you'd have smaller braincells."

"Dr. Richards," said the General. "Glad you could join us. I hope I won't be wasting my time with being here. I have to get back to LA to see Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Stark."

"I won't take up any of your time General."

"I sure hope not."

"Please Reed, show us what you have uncovered." said Mr. Cole.

The three sat down as Reed stepped forward and took a small chip out of his pocket and inserted it into the device. A massive hologram pf deep space and Earth showed up and Reed began his explanation.

"For the past few weeks, I have uncovered a massive amount of radioactivity coming from a nearby cosmic storm. My hypothesis is that this storm could hold energy that we can use to make Earth a better place."

"What if your theory is wrong?" asked Hager.

"Well, then we attempt to collect the energy and experiment to see how it can be used... if possible."

"Interesting Reed, but do you have an idea on how to go up there to collect it?" asked Victor.

"With your permission Mr. Cole, I have a team I'd like to help me."

"I call all this horse crap." said Hager. "Cole, you can't possibly agree with anything Dr. Richards is saying, right?"

"Hager is right Reed. This is all ludicrous." said Victor. Mr. Cole looked at the two and then to Reed. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"You have my permission Dr. Richards." he said. Hager and Victor both stood up, outraged.

"Why are you siding with him?!" asked Victor. "His ideas are impossible to comprehend."

"Doom is right!" shouted Hager. "I can not allow this!"

"You have no voice hear General." said Cole. "You are hear because of your hatred for Richards along with Victor. Reed, you and your team will leave tomorrow morning."

"Maybe I should tag along." said Victor. "So nothing happens?"

"Fine with me." finished Cole as he exited the room. Hager followed shortly, but Victor stayed behind, eying Reed.

"Reed," he laughed. "When we finish this stupid voyage, I will be there to look over your work and when I believe it is good, I will sell it to Cole."

"And claim it as your own?"

"Why would I do that? Friends don't do that."

"Victor, ever since you stole my 11th grade robotics idea, you've had it out for me. Stealing any ideas I made in the field of science. You won't take credit for what I'm going to uncover up there."

"We'll see about that Richards. We'll see." as he walked out, Reed voiced his feelings.

"Now I know the meaning behind your name. Victor Von Doom. You cause Doom for everyone you meet."

"Maybe so Reed. Maybe so."

When Reed returned to the Baxter Building, his personal home, he was greeted by Willie the doorman. Looked to be in his forties, wearing the traditional doorman look, and always had a smile on his face.

"Welcome back Dr. Richards, here is your mail." he said as he handed Reed some envelopes.

"Thanks Willie."

He took them and headed toward the elevator. Reed looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing there. Long blonde hair, leather pants, and a cute expression upon her face. He stepped forward and gave her a short kiss on the lips, indicating that they were dating. They got into the elevator and the golden doors closed.

"Hey Sue. Enjoy your day so far?"

"What is not to love about sitting around a boring science lab all day?"

"For me, it wouldn't be. Anything interesting happen today?"

"Johnny is visiting." the mere mention of her brothers name made Reed get upset.

"Sue, you know how I feel about your brother." he complained.

"I know, but he needs a place to stay and you know I don't ignore family."

"Yeah, I guess." he scratched the back of his head. "What was he doing when you left?"

"Playing on your Playstation."

The elevator opened up and they walked into a massive lab, filled with equipment, cases, vials, and other scientist stuff. Johnny Storm was on Reed's couch, playing a football game. The motorcross loving knucklehead was a constant reminder on why Sue avoided him at all costs. Johnny always did things his way, took orders from no one, but was surprisingly skilled with flying any kind of plane. He threw his envelopes onto a random table and walked over to Johnny. He paused the game and looked up at Reed.

"The Reedster! Buddy!" Johnny got up and gave him a bro hug.

"Nice to see you too Johnny." said Reed, feeling uncomfortable. Johnny let go and sat back down.

"Hope you're taking care of my little sister?"

"Of course. Back from your Motorcross tour?"

"Yeppers! I had a week off, so I thought I'd drop in on you two lovebirds."

"Always a pleasure having you here Johnny."

"Always a pleasure being here Reed. Love being around all your neat toys."

Reed smiled and walked over to his kitchen where Sue was cleaning her hands. He got behind her and held her waist, kissing her on the neck. She laughed, turned her head and gave him a nice wet kiss. Johnny was too busy playing his game to notice them. Reed turned her around and gave her a happy smile.

"Sue, I met with NASA today."

"I remember. You had something to show them, right?"

"Yes I did. And I have good news. We get to go onto the space station!"

"That's great news Reed! You get to be an astronaut, in a way."

"Yep!"

"Hope you have fun." she said before making a frown.

"I already chose my team. You and Ben are going to join me!"

"Really?! AH REED!" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Whoa, whoa! What about me?" asked Johnny, who had paused his game again.

"What about you?" said Reed.

"I can piolet anything. Let me come Reed."

"No,"

"Please! Pretty please!"

"Oh, fine! You can help Ben with the piloting."

"Help ol' stone face? No prob! He is but a newb when comapring me!" laughed Johhny.

"The thing is, someone else is gonna join us."

"Who?" asked Sue.

"Victor,"


End file.
